My Saviour
by CrazyAsCoconuts-4
Summary: Cody is waiting for Duncan to come back from work. But he gets an unexpected vistor....codyxduncan


**My Saviour **

It's been 1 month after TDI. Cody sat on the floor in his boyfriend's apartment. He didn't even know how they got together. He sighed and started to look through some magazines until he gets back.

He glanced at the time. 10:30pm. He sighed in boredom. He promised Duncan that he'll wait for him until he gets back. '_Man what to do until Duncan comes back?'_ He thought to himself.

He heard the front door open. Cody smiled and stood up, Soon his smiled faded when he saw his ex walk into the room. "Stan? W-what are you doing here?" Stan smirked he closed the door behind him and to a step forward. "Why cutie pie. I just wanted to see that gorgeous face again." Cody shudder he didn't like the way Stan calls him Cutie Pie. Oh man he wished Duncan was here to save him.

"Stan we broke up.....it's over just go away." Cody said trying not to sound nervous. "Sorry Cody you push me the wrong why by breaking up with me! Now you have to pay..." Stan kept coming closer and closer to Cody. Cody back away from Stan. He didn't even know why he went out with him. '_Duncan hurry up please.'_ Cody thought. Being clumsy he tripped over his own feet. He didn't have time to get up or move Stan was standing over him. Cody was scared no he was terrified. Stan smirk down at him. '_So cute! I just want to taste those lips again.'_ Stan licked his lips; he slowly kneeled down and aggressively started to kiss him.

-----------------

Duncan sighed another boring day at work. He didn't know why he even started working at that stupid restaurant. All well at least he gets paid real good. He headed back for his apartment; he hated making Cody wait for him at his apartment. Not since Cody's ex moved in next door. Crap he completely forgot to tell Cody that Stan moved next door. He started to run he took a shortcut through the alley way then jump the fence all he had to do was cross the road.

He took the stairs up only because the elevator was out of order. He finally reached to his room. (AN: I hate to live in an apartment all those stairs ) He hears some noises coming from his room. "S-stop Stan p-please s-stop!" Duncan knew that voice. "Ssssh...Relax just shut up and stop crying." Now that made Duncan pissed off how dare he touch what's his and what's his is his. Duncan kicked down the door. (Which he didn't need to coz the door was unlock) Cody look at Duncan with his blue watery eyes pleading for help. Duncan rushed over and punch Stan on the back of the head. Stan felt dizzy but regain his eye sight he quickly zipped up his pants and thrown a punch at Duncan. Duncan dodged then punch Stan right in the eye socket and broke it. Stan yelled in pain then left before Duncan had done anymore damage.

Duncan locked the front door the rush to his lover's side. "Babe! Are you ok?" Duncan pulled Cody in for a tight hug. "Duncan I-I...." Duncan cut Cody of by placing his lips on the younger boy. Cody started to kiss back. Soon Cody broke the kiss. "Umm Duncan I'm tired can we go to bed?" Cody blushed when he said that. But he blushed really hard when Duncan pick him up like a bride and went to their bedroom. He laid Cody down then he laid down he then rap his arms around Cody's waist and whispered "I love you." Cody smiled and said "I love you too.' Cody nuzzled up to Duncan and thought '_My Saviour.'_ He soon drifted off to dream land.

**---**

**Author Notes: wow I can't believe I wrote a fic on Total Drama Island. Which I am proud because I spelled apartment right for the first time.....well actually I never really bothered trying to spell apartment. Yeah I'm not a great speller which I should be good at it coz I'm in year 9......Man I'm lame but I don't care coz I'm happy to be a loser! ****. Anyway review or not it's up to you guys if you think this is good. Well mates it's actually been like 2 years or something since the last time I wrote something. Just been having a terrible time. Well I hope you all enjoy this fic.**


End file.
